Wake
by Peridots
Summary: Maryse is going through a rough and undignified time in her life. Can someone she had recently considered as a friend help her? Characters: Maryse and Melina and eventually more. Warnings: Mentions of abuse. Currently a work in progress. This takes place around November 2010.


Maryse looked in the mirror. Her dark brown eyes were swollen and puffy. Her lips were red and her face was flushed with sadness and the tears that had stained it.

Sniffling to remove the liquids forming in her nose, she weakly raked her red finger nails through her messy hair.

Her mascara had gone down her face, in small streams. Her platinum hair hung over her shoulders in messy locks, mostly from being pulled. She pulled the white tank top over her head, before she looked into the mirror.

She looked like she'd gone through a tornado. Too weak to do anything about her face, Maryse pulled her coat over, before heading out the room.

Not bothering to hide her teary face she continued down the hall. Her best friend Melina spotted her from her lockeroom, and had to do a double take. "Maryse!" the latina called after her.

Maryse didn't answer trying to fight the sharp tears. Melina stopped what she was doing to run after her friend.

Melina gently grabbed the blonde by her jacket sleeve. "Maryse..." melina said softly, turning her friend around to get a better look at her face.

"Honey" the latina started, seeing how she looked. Her eyes were about ready to spill over in minutes, but she managed to control the spiraling tears.

Melina was almost taken back. This was not the maryse she knew. The beautiful french-canadian blonde she knew would never go out like this. Melina's saucy brown eyes roamed the blonde's face, before her breath hitched in her throat.

On the upper right side of Maryse' jaw. A sizeable bruise stood out from her creamy skin, the mark looked like it was done recently. "oh god..." melina started, and Maryse looked away with straight embarrassment.

"'Ryse, what happened?" the latina asked carefully. Maryse didn't answer, but kept looking away.

Melina looked over the bruise once more. The way it was set on the blonde's gorgeous face made her want to scream. She gently ran her red nails over her friend' hair, before looking around the empty hallway. Nobody was in sight, she was just melding about.

"c'mon" the latina said, guiding her hurt friend to her lockeroom.

"Did Ted do this?" Melina spoke to her friend, leading the blonde into the bathroom of her room, already starting the bathtub. Maryse didn't answer, but looked down at her hands. They were covered in small cuts and scrapes from defending herself.

"Hon, you can tell me" Her friend said carefully, dreading the fact that if Mike ever found out, there was going to be hell. She took her hand, and helped her strip down until she was in a tank top and her panties, before settling her in the bathtub carefully.

Melina caught a few of the cuts and welts that were on her thighs, and when she turned over, a bruise was centered between her shoulder blades. It was rather large, a deep purple, possibly from a fist mark. She held in the piercing tears that followed suit from seeing her best friend in major pain.

"'Ryse, what did he do to you?" She asked, grabbing a washcloth. Maryse was mute, but when Melina ran her manicured nails over her sore back, she couldn't stop herself. Two big, tears fell from her eyes.

Melina watched as they dribbled down her cheeks, "Honey" She soothed, and gently grabbed the blonde by her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. She accepted, pressing her head onto the Latina's chest, wishing the pain would just go away.

Melina fought back tears of her own. How could Ted even be so stupid as to hit her? Regardless of what she did, Maryse didn't deserve to be hurt. She was beautiful, and she could feel that the French Canadian was craving attention, not to get hit again. She ruffled her messy hair.

"Why do you let him treat you like this, 'Ryse" She spoke, using the washcloth to start dabbing at the small cuts on her visible back, hearing the small hisses. She kept quiet as she finished cleaning out her wounds.

"Tell me, please. " She said, and Maryse looked up towards her. Her brown eyes were swollen and puffy, the steam from the tub making her makeup turn watery.

"I can't, I'm afraid he'll kill me" She began to cry afterwards, covering her battered face with her shaky hands. Melina let on tear fall from her eye then. She pulled the blonde in for a tighter embrace, hoping and praying; that Mike wouldn't find out.


End file.
